


I saved her!

by KazeChama



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Emotionally Compromised, Gen, look out for yourself, the ice is thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had a sister and he saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saved her!

_I promised mom, we would be careful. I promised we be safe._

A youngster casually strapped his ice-skates around his shoulders. He did not like wearing shoes and it was just a short walk to the pond, where he wanted to take his little sister Emma ice-skating. It has been freezing for the last three days in a row and they both loved skating so as soon as the weather permitted it, they went out. Snowball fights, ice-skating, building snowmen, everything connected to winter was what made Jackson Overland`s heart beat faster.  
He dragged Emma behind himself. She was as eager to get to the pond as he was, her feet were simply that much shorter and she could not keep up with him.  
As they left the house, their mother shouted at them: “Be careful!”  
“We will,” they laughed.

* * *

This evening of fun did not turn out exactly as Jack had anticipated. How they got into this situation, he had no idea. The boy just knew he had to solve it, to save the day somehow. His little sister, his precious little sister was standing on ice slowly cracking under her feet. Jack did not want to watch his sister fall into the freezing pond. The question was, how to get her away from the thin ice.  
I promised to keep her safe. Promised. Promised. It was a mantra the desperate boy kept repeating. It offered no solace, no platitude, no help. It just fuelled his determination to safe Emma.  
The only question was, how he was supposed to do it. Emma was standing too far away, he could not reach her with his hands. She was standing there, frozen from shock, staring at her big brother with huge frightened eyes. He risked a small step in her direction. The ice cracked loudly before he put his full weight on it. He retracted his foot as if the ground burned. This was no way. Jack flinched as he realised his action must have scared Emma even more. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

“Jack, I am scared.”

“I- know. I know. Bu- You are going to be all-right, you're not going to fall in ,” slipped his mouth before he could stop himself.  
This was a promise to his little sister. It was sacred. He had to do something. He could not live with himself, if he would loose her to the frozen pond. He could not lose one friend to another one.  
An idea popped to his mind.

“We are going to have a little fun instead.” Fun was something he knew as well as winter, maybe better. It would keep their minds of the cracking matter so they would not make a mistake and fall in. He had to get Emma away from the weak ice.

“No, we're not!” The doubt was written all over Emma's face.

“Would I trick you?” his mouth was working on automatic.

“Yes, you always play tricks.” That came as a punch in the gut. He desperately kept smiling though. Did Emma not believe Jack could save her? He could. He would! He _will_ save her.

“Not this time. I promise, you are going to be fine.” Jack stared her deep in the eyes. “You have to believe in me. You wanna play a game?”

His mind was racing. Save her. How? “We gonna play hopscotch. Like we play everyday.”  
This actually could work.

“It's as easy as one. Two. Three!” Just putting one foot before the other should be enough. Two small steps and he could reach her with his hooked staff and pull her to safety. One more step.  
“That`s it, keep going, you are not going to fall in, I promise.” He would give his life to safe her.

A tiny bit to the side. That`s it! Now he could reach her! All the stress fell off him at the moment, he pulled her to himself. _He saved her~!_ Jack was so happy, he got carefree and did not hold his ground when Emma flew towards him. The staff translated her forward movement into a forward movement for Jack making them switch places. He noticed way too late and he did not care. He smiled. Emma was safe, that is all that mattered.

He felt his cold friend embrace him as he fell through the ice into the water. The next time he opened his eyes, he only remembered all the mischief he did and the fun he had out in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gifset](http://frozenweirdo.tumblr.com/post/76878116081/i-had-a-sister-i-saved-her).
> 
> I apologise for any emotional turmoil while reading this. I'd be happy to hear how you liked my version of this scene.  
> Thanks for sticking around <3


End file.
